Baron Silas Von Greenback
}} 'Baron Silas von Greenback '''is the main antagonist of Danger Mouse, a diabolical toad out to rule the world, he's Danger Mouse's most consistent and dangerous foe. Physical Appearance Baron is a toad with a rather round build, with thin limbs. His attire consists of a purple suit, purple tie, white dress shirt, along with pink socks and black and white shoes. Personality Greenback is a nasty, selfish, mean, and ruthlessly determined toad out to rule the world. He's as evil as they come, and has gone as far as to spread a deadly virus across the planet, send every animal on the planet on a deadly rampage, destroy everyone's intelligence, poison the earths water supply and rob the great bank of England just to achieve his goal of world conquest. There's a reason he's Danger Mouses greatest foe. Though just as well he can be pretty childish and petty at times, as it was revealed in 'Never Say Clever Again' that the only reason he want's to rule the world, is so he can lounge around and eat chocolate, and in 'Happy Boom Day!' where he set out to ruin everyone's birthday's simply because he had a rotten one as a kid. Though this doesn't mean he's not competent as he's ruled the world for a brief time in 'Never Say Clever Again', 'Dry Hard', and 'Danger is Forever' and out of all the villains, he has come the closest to killing Danger Mouse. However he's not completely evil, as he does seem to love his daughter Delilah, and was understanding when he realized that being an evil dictator wasn't cut out for her. Even when she trapped him, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and the queen of Goldlandia (his new found wife) in a death trap to inherit her father's riches, he said he was proud. Afterwards, he escaped, and didn't even seem to mind that she tried to kill him and called her to come along home with him when he made his exit. He also seems to genuinely care for Nero, who he has called him his most beloved ally, acting very fatherly towards him and has even called himself Nero's 'daddy'. He is also somewhat fond of Stiletto, but isn't nearly as nice to him, as he is to his daughter and Nero. Despite the fact the he claims to follow no rules in 'Thanks a Minion!' when it comes to being evil, It does seem that he has some standards when it comes to villainy. A good example being when he was absolutely disgusted when Doctor Augustus P. Crumhorn IV attempted to murder him and the other villains, claiming no villain should sink that low, and temporary worked with Danger Mouse to stop him. Greenback, as pointed out by Squawkencluck, Danger Mouse, and even himself, is a megalomaniac. He thinks very highly of himself and honestly thinks that everyone in the world should bend to his whim. Unlike someone, like Crumhorn, he wants everyone to know who he is, and just how evil he is. Every time he makes any attempt to rule the world or commit a crime, he'll stamp his name all over it in one way or another. In fact he's can be very casual with just how evil he is, regularly talking about blowing up Big Ben or flooding the U.K. as if it were a job or a chore. Appearances * Danger Mouse Begins... Again * Danger at C Level * The Other Day the Earth Stood Still * Jeopardy Mouse * The Unusual Suspects * Danger Fan * The Snowman Cometh * Never Say Clever Again * #Sinister Mouse * There's No Place Like Greenback * Happy Boom Day! * Frankensquawk's Monster * Escape from Big Head * The Good, the Baaaaa and the Ugly * Cheesemageddon * Hail Hydrant * Wicked Leaks * Tomorrow Never Comes * Half the World Is Enough * Danger Is Forever * The Confidence Trick * The Spy Who Came in with a Cold * The Duckula Show * Agent 58 * Thanks a Minion! * MouseFall * The Admirable Penfold * Colonel Danger Mouse * Ernest Penfold and the Half Price Wand * Live and Let Cry * The Toad Who Would Be King * Dry Hard * Day of the Derek * Nero Come Home * Dark Side of the Mouse * The Scare Mouse Project * Twysted Sister * Grand Stressed Auto * Clash of the Odd-esey * Henemy of the State * For Your Insides Only * The Law of Beverages * Licence to Care * Force of Nature * No More Mr Ice Guy Trivia * Out of all the villains, he has the most appearances, clocking in at 45 episodes, making him the main antagonist of the series. ** He overall has the 4th most appearances on the show, behind Professor Squawkencluck (3rd), Colonel K (2nd), The Narrator, Penfold, and Danger Mouse (who are all tied for first). * He's a lot more physically active, than his prior interpretation, going as far as to personally rob the bank of England with Stiletto. * He now speaks with a German accent, along with the addition of Von to his name, something unheard of for Greenback in the original show. * According to a flashback, his natural hair color is blonde. * While the German village Greenback claimed to have grown up in, in 'There's No Place Like Greenback' was later proven to be fake, it's implied in 'Happy Boom Day!' that he grew up in a similar setting to said village. * He and Squawkencluck share the same birth date. * On his day's off he's shown to enjoy beach's and overall sunny places, though this may be akin to the fact that amphibians usually enjoy sunny weather. ** He has also shown to enjoy kite flying on occasion, namely 'Tomorrow Never Comes'. * He has temporarily ruled the world 3 different times. * Apparently his personality description on the Agency's profiles of him describes him as "a desperate lunatic" according to "The Law of Beverages". * It was revealed in "Grand Stress Auto" that he suffers from Asthma. * He love's doing his evil laughs ''a lot, so much so that he gets highly insulted if a third party or ally cuts him off during his laugh or laughs along with him. Even when he turned good for a time in Danger Mouse Begins... Again he was still permitted to do one evil laugh per day. Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Series Category:Regular Cast Category:Villains